Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is the primary protagonist of the series, ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. ''She is a unicorn pony with a lavender body and an indigo mane and tail with pink and purple streaks running through it. Her hometown is Canterlot, where she began studying under Princess Celestia. The series chiefly follows her adventures in Ponyville, with her friends and her baby dragon assistant, Spike. She represents the element of magic. Personality When Twilight Sparkle is first introduced in Friendship is Magic, part 1, she is so devoted to studying that she even studies during her breaks, much to her assistant Spike's dismay. She deliberately avoids contact with other ponies who ask her to a party, as she states that "the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends", and that Night Mare Moon's return is a more important business to attend to.When she is ordered by Princess Celestia to see to the arrangements of the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville and to try and make friends, she still tries to avoid the latter request and focuses more on her studies. When Night Mare Moon appears, she tells her new friends that she's going to face her alone, but even so they all insist on aiding her with the task. After seeing how much her new friends would do for her, she begins to open up and realize that she needs her friends to defeat Night Mare Moon, and together they save Equestria from eternal night. Twilight expresses her desire to stay with her new friends in Ponyville to Princess Celestia, and the princess tasks her with studying the "magic of friendship" with her friends in Ponyville, and send regular friendship reports detailing her findings. She briefly loses her faith in her friends in The Return of Harmony Part 1 and Part 2. Princess Celestia calls the ponies to her castle to once again wield the Elements of Harmony, where they encounter Discord. After luring them into the castle's labyrinth with a riddle, Discord magically makes all of Twilight's friends behave in an unfriendly manner. Over the course of the two episodes their attitudes get to Twilight too, until she almost abandons Ponyville. When she finds all the friendship reports that Princess Celestia has been sending back to her, she reads through them and regains her faith in her friends, venturing out to restore them to their regular selves with a "memory spell". Once they all return to normal, they use the Elements of Harmony to defeat Discord and encase him in stone. Story and History Twilight Sparkle tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles how, as a young filly in Canterlot, she always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration. There, she witnessed Princess Celestia raising the sun, which inspired her to learn everything she could about magic. At first she finds it difficult to magically turn a page in her book, but she quickly achieves her goal. In a time-lapse sequence, she reads through two big piles of books, and her parents enroll her in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. However, she has to pass an entrance exam before joining. Under the supervision of four examiner ponies, she has to use her magic to hatch a dragon's egg. Despite her best efforts, the egg does not hatch, and Twilight apologizes for wasting the examiners' time. Just then, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom startles her and causes her horn to fire off a beam of light at the egg, hatching infant Spike. With her eyes glowing white and a purple aura around her, Twilight fires off a flurry of spells: she makes the examiners float in the air, turns her parents into potted plants (this is actually the first appearance of any pony's parents, Pinkie's parents are second) and transforms Spike into a giant dragon, with his head breaking through the roof. Princess Celestia took notice of this and quickly arrives to control Twilight's magic and return everything back to normal. Twilight apologizes, but Princess Celestia is not upset; instead, she recognized Twilight's power and recommends that Twilight learn to tame her abilities through focused study. She offered to take Twilight Sparkle as her own personal protégé at the school. Twilight excitedly accepted the offer, and at that moment, her cutie mark appeared. She was very happy.Throughout the series, Twilight continues to study magic, and in particular she studies the "magic of friendship" under the decree of Princess Celestia, and sends her reports of her studies. One day in Canterlot, she soon learns about the impending return of Night Mare Moon. She resides in a literal ivory tower, and boasts to Spike about being Princess Celestia's "most faithful student", which is how the princess addresses her in her letters throughout the series. She is invited to Moondancer's party, but she chooses to study about Night Mare Moon's imminent return instead. She is soon sent to Ponyville by Princess Celestia under the pretense of seeing to the arrangements of the Summer Sun Celebration. Twilight first ventures into Ponyville in the first episode, where she befriends Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy. She quickly learns of the skills of her friends: she admires Rainbow Dash's ability to clear the skies, Rarity's beautiful decoration work, and Fluttershy's bird choir's melodious music. She is less impressed with Applejack's over-abundance of hospitality, Pinkie Pie's surprise party and rapid-fire one-sided conversation, and even runs away from Rarity when she practically forces her to get a makeover.She shares many adventures with her friends throughout the course of the series. Category:Protagonist Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Children's Show Heroes Category:Purple Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Friendly Heroes